1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule type medical system for capturing images in a body cavity using a capsule type endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, capsule type medical systems for conducting an examination of a body cavity using a capsule type endoscope which is easy to swallow have been proposed.
For example, as a first conventional example, PCT Publication No. WO03/011103A2 discloses a device which is constructed so that first and second images with different depths of focus are focused on an image sensor and which includes at least two light switching units.
As a second conventional example, PCT Publication No. WO02/36007A1 discloses a capsule video for observing a chemically characteristic area.